


morning

by MangoPantsu



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: ????????, Early Mornings, F/M, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Sex, trashhhhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-10
Updated: 2016-02-10
Packaged: 2018-05-19 12:40:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5967733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MangoPantsu/pseuds/MangoPantsu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Solas and Niryn wake up after spending the night together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	morning

 

 

[ [listen](https://youtu.be/cw_0Bxqpc9o) ]

 

She lay there, drifting in between full consciousness and sleep. The most distinctive feeling she could recognize was his warmth, his chest rising and falling underneath her head. Her eyes opened, just a little, her mind asleep and her vision blurry. She watched her fingers splay against the bare skin of his stomach, tracing the subtle indention of his abdomen. Her eyelashes fluttered, sleep heavy on her eyelids, but she willed herself to stay awake.

 

After a long moment, in which it was unsure if she had won that battle or not, she stirred, angling her head up and reopening her eyes. For a second, she was breathless at how close his face was to hers. His sharp face was soft, relaxed as he slept. She regarded him, with a touch of wonder, her fingertips itching to trace the outlines of his tired face. She hesitated, though, for fear of waking him.

 

His face was almost completely different in this moment, illuminated by the weak morning light that lit up the open room. His brow, always furrowed, was relaxed. It made him look years younger. This close, she could see the light stubble that grazed his jaw and dimpled chin, as well as his upper lip. It was barely visible, but when they kissed, she could feel its prickle. 

 

Her eyes trailed to his cheek, studying it, too. His skin was pale, but still bore the sun's stain in the fashion of freckles, so pale they weren't very noticeable. On an impulse, she moved to brush her finger over them, feather light as she did so. His eyelashes fluttered, just a little bit, before he exhaled heavily through his nose and relaxed again.

 

She had withdrawn her hand when he started moving, waiting with still breath to see if she woke him. After a minute, she relaxed, happy she hadn't awoken him but a tad disappointed as well. She closed her eyes as she nestled her head against his shoulder again, letting her mind wander. She thought of many things, but her mind circled back to her clan, as it so often did in these small moments, agitating a gross tangle of emotions in her heart. She swallowed, missing them and hating them all at once. Why did they haunt her like an angry spirit, relentless and unappeasable?

 

A gentle touch made her start, snapping her out of those thoughts and making her tense a bit. She could feel a hand stroking her hair softly, teasing the strands of gold. She relaxed again, her eyes closing halfway in pleasure at the affectionate motion before she slowly looked up to see his face once more.

 

His eyes were open this time, striking and blue, even through his lashes. He was looking at her already, and she felt her heart thump in her chest. She couldn't help but worry what she looked like right now, just woken up with her messy hair and her tired eyes, but the look of adoration as he reached down to brush a strand of hair out of her face chased away those thoughts and made her heart pound in her throat. Why something as simple as his touch was so desirable to her was beyond her, but she wanted it. She wanted it so, so much...

 

She suddenly moved, propping her head up on her arm as she scooted closer to him. His eyes followed her, and he turned his head a bit to face her.

 

"On dhea, vhenan," he murmured to her, his voice croaking from sleep, but still, the deep reverb of his voice sent a shiver down her spine. That, paired with the use of their native tongue, made her heart swell with affection and warmth.

 

"On dhea," she returned in a whisper.

 

Silence filled the space between them as they both looked at each other for a while. She wondered, as she watched him furrow his brow a bit with a fondness in her chest, if he felt the same way she did at that moment. Peaceful, content, happy. At home.

 

With a deep sigh, she turned her head to look out the window. Outside, the world waited, a million responsibilities and a thousand things that needed to be done, but she didn't feel its weight for once. Here, she was hidden away, tucked comfortably into this moment, unseen. She knew it was temporary - how could it not be? - and it filled her with a strange sadness. She was hardly the type of person who'd want to waste time lazing around for a day, but here, right now, she wouldn't have minded it.

 

She saw him shift towards her out of the corner of her eye, and suddenly she felt his lips against her neck, so gentle and sweet as he kissed the skin there. Her eyelashes fluttered at the feeling, humming a bit in pleasure. His lips continued up her neck, his breath tickling her and making her cringe a bit with a small laugh, but it didn't deter him. By the time he'd reached the corner of her lips, she was becoming quite impatient, and turned her head so their lips met and kissed him. It was a long and firm kiss, and their bodies shifting in unison. He gently eased her back onto the pillow so he could hover over her, his torso half-draped over hers. Somewhere, she found the action humorous; he always had to be in control.

 

When he broke the kiss, his face lingered near hers. Their noses brushed together as his fingers ran over her cheek and jaw, soft and warm. He reclaimed her lips once more, this time parting his against hers. She felt dizzy and light as she moved her lips in sync with his. He was so quietly intense in everything he did, whether it was with her, or his magic, or his studies. In that moment, she was jealous of everything that claimed his attention. She wanted it all, wanted him to stay with her like this, always.

 

Even so, she was starting to feel it, that obligation to get up. The Inquisition needed their Inquisitor - no one else could do what she did, no other could be trusted to oversee its operations like she. Guilt nagged her mind, both because of the responsibility she was currently ignoring and how little she wanted to fulfill that responsibility.

 

Solas pulled back, brow furrowed a bit deeper as he studied her for a moment. She felt her cheeks burn under his gaze, realizing she probably wasn't quite as involved in the kiss as she needed to be with her wandering thoughts. "Should we get up?" she asked him after a second, staring up into his light blue eyes.

 

He blinked once before suddenly laughing. The sound made her eyes widen, a beaming warmth blossoming in her chest. It was not unlike his usual chuckle, but it was louder, more genuine. It was an actual _laugh_.

 

"Ara av'in," was all he said, but it answered her question. Rather, it chased off any thought that didn't regard him and what he'd just said.

 

She felt light-headed, her entire body humming as his words replayed in her head over and over. She didn't think anyone would ever call her that.

 

"No one's ever called me that," she said aloud, distantly aware of his eyes on her, greedily reading her reaction. Her heart beat significantly louder in her chest with all his attention on her.

 

He chuckled - of course he chuckled - before dipping down to meet her lips again. There was no distracting thoughts on her mind this time, and as they kissed passionately, heat building between their bodies, she might've forgotten the Inquisition, her role as their leader, who Corypheus even was.

 

In that moment, she forgot the world existed outside of him.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> i hate myself for doing this but i hope u enjoy it
> 
> translations for the WEAK (jk):  
> on dhea - good morning  
> vhenan - heart  
> ara av’in - My mouth. A very personal and slightly sexual endearment. The meaning is essentially, “I love you so much, and desire you so much, that my mouth tastes like yours.” But also means, “We understand each other on such a personal level, that you could talk for me.” ( [source](http://fenxshiral.tumblr.com) )


End file.
